Nemesis
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Sqeuel to Full Circle: When someone on the team contracts a mysterious deadly illenss the only one who can save him is Dr. House, but with trouble coming from all sides, can House focus enough or will Gibbs have to find a new team member? Slash


Sorry this took a while to get out. I have so much going through my head it's hard to focus. **I need someone to help me though. If anyone has a grasp of Doctor related medical knowledge could you please PM me? I dont want any of this to sound unrealistic in those terms. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own House or NCIS.

**Chapter One: Weak and Powerless**

Beeping monitors, the sterilized smell and the pale white of Bethesda Naval Hospital made Gibbs sick to his stomach. The place harboured so many painful memories; hospitals in general did for him. And now, Bethesda was creating some new painful memories and Gibbs swore to get the bastard who caused this.

"Agent Gibbs, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Gibbs turned away from staring at his dying agent and followed the doctor away from the rest of his team.

"What is it Doctor?" he asked tiredly. He felt old and helpless. He was an NCIS Agent not a doctor, he couldn't do anything when it came to combating a deadly illness. He hated it. This was exactly how he felt when Tony had caught the plague.

"We're running out of time and as competent as this hospital is I'm afraid we might not diagnose your agent in time. His history with lung problems makes things all the more problematic."

Gibbs felt his insides clench but didn't let it show in his features. He wasn't going to lose an Agent, he refused to. The team he had now was the best he'd ever had and he wasn't about to let anything ruin it.

"What do you suggest?"

"Princeton Plainsboro in New Jersey has, although I hate to admit it because he is a bastard, the best diagnostician in the country. I'm putting in to have Agent McGee transferred there. Just, hope Doctor House accepts your agent's case."

Gibbs nodded with a smirk. He had no worries about House not taking the case and if there was a problem, he was sure Tony could get James to convince him.

The doctor gave him a curious look, "You don't seem too worried about that."

"I've met House. The transfer will go through."

The doctor nodded and left Gibbs to return to his team. Gibbs retook his position outside McGee's room where Tony joined him. His lover stood close and while they shared no physical contact the closeness was enough comfort.

"What's the Doc say?" Tony asked, unnaturally somber.

"He's being transferred to Jersey. Seems we'll be witnessing why Greg House is one of the most renowned Doctors."

Tony grimaced, "Poor Probie. I'd hate to have him as my doctor."

Gibbs gave a small smile, "He'll live with it."

"Should I reroute his family?"

Gibbs nodded, "I'd like you to take his sister down, if you don't mind. She doesn't seem to like Kate or Ziva. Get her settled there until her parents arrive before coming back to finish the case."

"You don't want to leave anyone down with him?" Tony asked concerned.

Gibbs was silent. Of course he wanted to, but their case had a high risk of going cold within the next few days if they didn't all devote their attention to it. Tony knew this. They'd been close to catching their suspect when McGee had fallen ill. It made Gibbs want to catch this guy even more, because this hadn't been a coincidence.

"Gibbs," Tony growled softly when he saw the look in his lover's eyes. "You can't do that. I'll take my laptop, keep a feed going with you and do whatever research is needed. _Someone_ should stay with him."

And although Gibbs agreed with Tony he was at loathed to let his lead agent go. But he knew over the past year Tony and McGee had become almost like brothers and that if anyone from the team should be there, it was Tony. McGee would appreciate it the most.

Gibbs nodded, "Ok."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You have a new case," Dr. Lisa Cuddy said walking into the diagnostic board room where Dr. House and his team were sitting around the table.

If Lisa was honest with herself she thought of them more as House's minions rather than his team since they seemed to do most of the work even though he always solved the case.

She wasn't surprised to find Dr. James Wilson among them. He frequented their little meetings whenever he had the free time though Lisa guessed it was more to do with the fact he was sleeping with House than anything else.

God, she still couldn't believe it had been about a year since they'd gotten together. Not that anyone had known at the time; no they'd kept it quite the secret until she'd walked in on them in one of the clinic exam rooms. The poor patient had been scarred for life, not to mention her own eyes but if she had to admit it, it had been kind of hot. It was by far not her thing but both men were attractive and she couldn't blame herself for her thoughts.

It hadn't taken long for the entire hospital to hear the news, and word also spread that a nurse in Oncology had won a massive bet because of it.

The reaction of House's team had gone as well as could be expected. Cameron had burst into tears (only because House had said quite the few nasty things), Chase couldn't look at either House or Wilson for over a month and Foreman just added it to the list of things he could use against House when they verbally spared.

House glared at her, "We just finished one. We're taking a break."

Lisa shook her head, "Not from this. I really don't need the problems of a federal agency on top of the ones you've cause with the local police."

House looked intrigued, "Feds?"

Lisa nodded, "I believe you know this one also. Special Agent Timothy McGee is being flown in from Bethesda Naval Hospital in a couple of hours." She handed House the file. "This is everything the Doctors have already tired along with his medical records."

"I don't recognize the name," Cameron said.

"He'd NCIS," James clarified. "You remember Agent Gibbs right? He's part of the same team."

Cameron nodded.

Lisa turned back to House. "Familiarize yourself with the case. He may only have a few days left. I'll let you know when he arrives."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Review please. I hope you liked the starting of this.**


End file.
